


Why?

by 8lueCrush8lush



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8lueCrush8lush/pseuds/8lueCrush8lush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a friend who had a headcanon of jake and caliborn fighting over dirk<br/>dirk doesnt stop them until caliborn brings a knife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> so its really short and shitty but hey my friend wanted it so here

No.

No. No no no no no no no no no no NO!!!!

What did you do?

DIRK.

Why did you move. Why did you get in the way.

I was simply trying to take the nucense out of the picture. I had the perfect plan, way more thought out than that foolish Romeo and Julet!

Jake would be out of the picture. Dead and gone, burried in the ground and while others moured over his death, I would comfort you. Take care of you. Claim you.

You would be sad at first, but it would pass. I would heal the pain with as much raunchy love and affection as I could muster up.

We would've gone everywhere and done everything. Just like those perfect couples that have pictures from everywhere in the world in their living room. We would have that too! And much more!!!

It was always supposed to be me and you. Jake just fucked things up and made it harder for the two of us to actually be together. And then he would make things worse, make it so that I couldn't have my time with you. Make it a competition to see who got all of your attention. All of your attention was to be mine! Why couldn't he realize that and get the fuck out of our lives?!

HE caused this.

I didn't.

HE was the one that brought about all this pain and misery and I hope he dies. I hope something tears away at him, destroying him slowly and painfully. Then he can feel the amount of pain I do upon losing you.

The knife was meant for him...

Not for you.

Dirk, tell me why you got in the way.

Why did you do something so FOOLISH.

Why.

Why.

Why did you leave me.


End file.
